


Should've Said No

by lupinjoallen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: While the Secretary of Defense shows the Avengers footage to justify the accords, Steve remembers the horrible fight with Ultron and who he lost.





	Should've Said No

Ultron. The mad machine Tony Stark had created if only to protect the planet from future threats.

 

Even as the footage showed Sokovia falling, bringing back the memories from the year before, Steve could remember the day clearly.

 

His partner, the one he’d married, looked up at him in the suit worn for combat. Trained by SHIELD since the powers popped up on their radar, Y/N would never back down. That’s what he loved about the agent. It’s why they fell in love.

 

Some six months after the marriage, Ultron appeared. Steve had felt off all day, but he put it up to Wanda’s powers, giving him horrible visions of the past and things he’d wanted long ago. Y/N managed to pull him out, cupping his face and kissing him to calm him. Steve kissed back, letting out a shaky breath before frowning.

 

Y/N was paler than normal, but it was quickly brushed off as a fear of losing the man they loved. It was only when Steve sat up that the smell hit him. Vomit. He looked over and Y/N blushed, saying, “What she showed me...it…”

 

Steve only held Y/N, comforting his beloved the best he could. “It’s okay,” He whispered gently before they met up with the rest of the team. Steve kept close to Y/N.

 

That night, when Sokovia was declared the target, everything seemed to speed up. The night journey, the initial battle, the evacuation.

 

“Y/N, what’s your location?” Steve asked after giving his speech.

 

“I’m--side--’rywhere!” The radio was cutting in and out.

 

“Y/N?” Steve asked. “Y/N!”

 

“I’m tracking her now,” Tony said over the radio. “Shit. Ultron’s interference is messing with her radio.”

 

Steve gulped. “Y/N, if you can hear me, get your ass back over here!” When no response came, Steve gulped. “Baby Doll, I love you. So get your ass back to point!” No response.

 

Steve gulped and let out a shaky breath. “Cap, go!” Tony said. “We’ve got this!”

 

Steve nodded and got to running. He had no idea where Y/N even was, let alone where to find them. He hurried. As the rock rose higher and higher, he finally made it to the central point of the floating city. He fought through waves of bots, only to see the blood pooled on the ground.

 

“No...no, no, no, no--” There Y/N laid, eyes open and throat slashed. “No!” He screamed, hurrying to the body.

 

“Cap?!” Tony asked, the team echoing their worries.

 

Steve cupped Y/N’s face gently and shook before he practically collapsed into the ground, holding the body. “I found...I found Y/N,” Steve rasped out.

 

“Shit,” Clint whispered.

 

“I’m coming your way,” Tony said. “No reason to leave her here.” As soon as Tony appeared in the sky, Steve just looked up, tears falling down his face. Tony did a scan on Y/N’s body and stopped. “Cap...I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

Tony sighed and gently took her. “Two months pregnant...Guess even she didn’t know…”

 

Steve paled and felt everything break down.

 

He snapped out of it as the footage of Lagos appeared, the apartment building burning and the dead being carted out. Wanda looked away and Steve snapped out, “That’s enough.”

 

The point was made, but it seemed the point of their own trauma, and loss, never would be accounted for.


End file.
